jasper y alice en wonderland!
by majito volturi
Summary: el cuento de alice in wonderland siempre me recordo a mi esposa por eso me gustaba, pero en el momento e el que un conejo la llevo a unestupido agujero en el bosque supe que me estaba volviendo totalmente loco JASPERPOV. jasper y alice en wonderland.


**un nuevo wonderland...en forks?!**

**JasperPOV**

Yo siempre he amado a Alice desde que la vi mi existencia tuvo un significado, estos momentos eran los que mas me gustaban estaba con ella en la sala con mi cabeza en su regazo mientras ella me acariciaba el cabello.

Emmet y Rose habían salido a quien sabe que, Edward estaba con Bella en casa de Charlie y Carlisle y Esme estaban de vacaciones en Europa. Yo al fin podía disfrutar de un poco de silencio y paz.

Pero no todos los momentos pueden ser perfectos… estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no me percate de la presencia de un conejo en la sala, este conejo era blanco y tenia un chaleco azul… habían dos opciones con respecto a esto:

1-me estaba volviendo totalmente loco o…

2-esta era otra broma de Emmet y luego cuando me comiera al conejo el diría que me comi a un conejo mitad humano…

De las dos opciones la que mas me gustaba era la dos, decidi ignorar al animal y concentrarme en las caricias de Alice.

-Jasper… estas viendo lo mismo que yo?

-si te refieres al conejo, creo que es una broma de Emmet solo ignóralo.

-mmm….de acuerdo.

Cinco minutos después y el conejo seguía mirándonos fijamente…comencé a asustarme esto no era normal.

-oye tu!-grito el conejo mientras señalaba a Alice con su patita –deberias estar siguiéndome!-le grito el conejo a mi esposa.

Momento! Que?! Desde cuando los conejos gritan?! Y quien se creía este conejo para hablarle asi a mi esposa??!

-disculpa?!-le dije indignado al conejo mientras me levantaba y lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Pero el pequeño animal me ignoro, en vez de mirarme se volteo a Alice.

-debes seguir las normas del juego, sígueme!-le dijo el conejo con un tono no muy amable.

-no pienso seguirte-le dijo Alice con un tono divertido, supongo que era por el pequeño conejo que se creía superior a los vampiros- estos tacones no son baratos son Gucci!

-en ese caso yo te llevo!- le dijo el conejo, eso casi hace que comience a reirme como desquiciado! Como rayos un animalito iba a cargar a Alice?!

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada el conejo se había transformado en una persona, era un hombre rubio alto y palido, bueno no era del todo un hombre aun conservaba las orejas del conejo, esto de verdad nos sorprendió a mi y a Alice que lo miraba con la boca abierta.

Alice iba a decir algo pero el conejo la cargo ágilmente y la puso en su hombro como un saco de patatas y salió a una estupenda velocidad de la casa llevándose a Alice.

Yo aun no reaccionaba hasta que escuche que Alice gritaba mi nombre, no lo dude ni un segundo y a velocidad vampirica perseguí a ese estúpido conejo a través del bosque, pero cuando estaba a punto de atraparlo se lanzo hacia un agujero muy profundo, dude un poco pero también me lance.

Mientras caia pude ver muchas cosas flotando, entre ellas espejos, sillas, cacerolas, de todo! Que clase de agujero era este?!

Al final termine cayendo, pero para mi suerte cai en algo suave-no es que fuera a hacerme daño de todos modos- en que rayos me había metido?!

-Jasper!-grito Alice quien estaba al lado mio mientras me abrazaba- gracias a Dios! Pensé que no nos alcanzarías!-me dijo con su cantarina voz.

-relajate de todos modos, porque no golpeaste a ese tipo? Es decir no se veía muy fuerte… pudiste haberte safado…

-no es asi-me interrumpió-era muy fuerte, yo de verdad intente liberarme pero era inútil su fuerza es comparable con la de un vampiro.

-oh!-no podía decir nada coherente-y donde esta?-pregunte. Le daría una paliza por secuestrar a Alice y habernos metido en un agujero.

-ejem…debajo de ti.-dijo Alice con una sonrisa, inmediatamente vi debajo de mi y ahí estaba ese tipo con esas orejas tan raras, eso explicaba porque había caído en algo suave.

Me levante y lo tome del cuello de su chaleco.

-hey bájame!-forcejeo pero yo era mas fuerte que el.

-no hasta que me expliques ciertas cosas.-le dije infundiéndole un poco de miedo con mi don.

-olvidalo!-grito- ustedes deben descubrirlo por si solos! Yo soy petter y no entiendo que haces aquí! Yo solo traje a Alice!

-y para que rayos trajiste a _mi _esposa a este lugar?! Y como rayos sabes su nombre?!-le grite muy molesto de que no nos explicara nada.

-la traje aquí porque es la única que puede jugar el juego…

-que juego?-lo interrumpi. Alice solo miraba la escena con curiosidad.

-eso no te incumbe, el punto es que Alice…

-como sabes su nombre?!-esto ya me estaba irritando. Quien se creía que era para hablar de mi esposa como si fueran los mejores amigos?!

-esto es wonderland y es obvio que conozco su nombre porque yo la AMO!

Lo solte en shock, mi nombre es Jasper Cullen y hay tres cosas de las que estoy totalmente seguro.

La primera: un conejo había secuestrado a mi esposa y nos había traído de algún modo a un estúpido cuento.

La segunda: una parte de ese conejo – y no estaba seguro si era la parte animal- amaba a mi esposa.

Y la tercera: definitivamente alguien iba a salir lastimado si no nos sacaban rápido de aquí.

**Ok! Que les pareció? Lo dejo o lo sigo… espero sus reviews! **

**Besos nos leemos!**


End file.
